なじる: Najiru
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: What if Unko Tintin had asked Megumi a different question?


_Najiru _

Megumi felt doubt leaking into her mind when Unko Tintin presented Umagon with a _"one hundred percent"_ impossiblequestion. Kiyomaro-_kun_ himself had looked shocked when the guardian of Faudo's esophagus had asked a question that had taken eight long years for a genius mathematician to solve. Also according to Kiyomaro-_kun_, the equation had taken one hundred thirty-two pages before it was solved. Although Megumi felt the fear swimming in her mind, she was certain that Kiyomaro-_kun _could solve it. After all, knowing about the problem, wouldn't he be able to know the answer? Megumi couldn't help but to smile when she thought of Kiyomaro-_kun _saying his answer twice to the deplorable Unko Tintin. _I couldn't have been able solve that problem, _Megumi thought with a small laugh, w_ith such an expressionless expression. _Suddenly Kiyomaro-_kun_'s voice rang through the walls. _"Of course, you can't even six digit multiplication problem, so there's no way you could solve the problem! Unko Tintin, there's no way you can say this either, right?" _Megumi didn't have to look up at Kiyomaro-_kun _to know that he was angry and that his _"demon face"_ (as a terrified Gash put it) had appeared. Unlike so many other people, however, Megumi wasn't frightened or even intimidated when she saw Kiyomaro-_kun _show his _"demon face." _She found that face of Kiyomaro-_kun_ more amusing than anything. _Even more amusing... _Megumi looked up to see the giant Unko Tintin cowering from Kiyomaro-_kun_. She could see tears flowing from his eyes, shaking and trembling, and Megumi giggled slightly when she saw Unko Tintin glancing fearfully at his tormentor.

_He can be an intimidating person at times, _she thought to herself as Kiyomaro-_kun _seemed to calm, _but for some reason, I'm not frightened by him at all._

"You, the girl with black hair."

Megumi immediately came back to reality as soon as she heard his disgusting voice. She forced herself to look at him. "Eh? Me?" What could his question be?

"Say the name of the one who you love."

_What? _Megumi gulped. _It's not like say his name, but… _She glanced up nervously. _The one I like is here. I was hoping I could tell him after this mess…after the battle…but now the entire group will hear it! _Megumi felt blush creeping in her cheeks.

Meanwhile, the other demons and their partners seemed to know what was going on in the teenage bookkeeper's head. _Poor Megumi, _Tio was thinking. _To have to say it like this. _Although they were both only introduced to the group, Alishie and Riya knew that the two Japanese bookkeepers had feelings for each other. Even Folgore was sympathetic. Only one demon and his partner had no idea what was going on. Gash thought of every male he had seen with Megumi, but he couldn't figure out whom. _Maybe he's a fan. He should be happy Megumi likes him! She's strong, brave, smart, and…well…much nicer than Tio could ever be._ His partner Kiyomaro was blushing like Megumi but for different reasons. _Could she really like me back? _A blissful and child-like smile appeared on his face. _It would be nice if it was true. _

_ I have no choice, _Megumi thought as she continued to blush furiously. _Even if it means I will be humiliated. _"Kiyomaro-_kun_!"

_"Eh?" _Gash was stunned; Kiyomaro had a blank face from sheer shock; and Unko Tintin was blubbering in rage and sadness.

"How could you choose that piece of shit over me Megumi?" The guardian ranted. "He couldn't even do a six digit math problem! You must be a whore to him! That's right, a whore!"

"You asshole!" Kiyomaro-_kun_ was even angrier than he had been before. "Say that to my face to me again, you piece of shit! She hasn't even known you for a minute!"

Unko Tintin then started to cower and blubber again. "Leave me alone, lover of Megumi! How can you be so mean?" He crouched down further to get away from the young man's eyes.

_Lover? _Megumi and Kiyomaro were thinking at the same time with a neutral expression on their faces. _We haven't even started dating yet!_

As Kiyomaro-_kun _was congratulating Umagon for overcoming the obstacle of Unko Tintin's question, Megumi gathered up her courage and approached Kiyomaro-_kun_.

"Kiyomaro-_kun_?"

"_Hai_, Megumi-_san_?"

"Do you think…we could start meeting together after this? Like a couple?" Megumi was more nervous than she had ever been. Even when she had preformed for the first time, she had never been so nervous. Her anxieties faded as soon as she saw the happy smile on his face.

"Of course, Megumi-_san_." Silently he entwined his hand in hers and said, "The confession came out differently than I thought it would."

Megumi could only nod as the two held hands to begin their next adventure.


End file.
